


Unterm Mistelzweig (Ciel/Sebastian x Reader)

by Daelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kleine Geschichte um dich, die du einen Weihnachtsball veranstaltest. Doch leider wagt Earl Phantomhive, der Verlobte deiner besten Freundin, abzusagen. Den wirst du doch sicher überzeugen können, es sich noch einmal zu überlegen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eine Einladung und eine Absage

Nachdenklich starrtest du auf die Liste vor dir auf dem Schreibtisch. Sie war bereits recht lang, doch du wurdest das Gefühl nicht los, dass noch etwas fehlte! Schon seit Stunden lag der Zettel vor dir und du überlegtest, was man noch so alles für eine Party benötigte, wie die, die du plantest. Punkt für Punkt gingst du die Liste noch einmal durch. Etwas hattest du vergessen. Nur: was? Dekoration: Check.   
Buffet: Check.   
Einladungen: Check.   
Natürlich! Kleine Geschenke fehlten natürlich, immerhin war es ja ein Weihnachtsball, den du da plantest! Zufrieden griffst du zur Feder und schriebst diesen Punkt dazu. Natürlich hattest du zu den einzelnen Punkten schon Notizen gemacht, überlegt, was du deinen Gästen servieren solltest und natürlich auch, wie du dir die Deko vorstelltest. Es würde einfach fantastisch!

Du konntest deinen Eltern gar nicht genug danken, dass sie dir dies erlaubten. Schon im letzten Jahr hattest du sie gebeten, dich eine Feier ausrichten lassen, doch sie hatten nur gemeint, du wärst zu jung, um etwas derart Großes allein in die Hand zu nehmen. Dieses Jahr hatten sie es sich überlegt und schließlich hatte dein Vater ein Machtwort gesprochen und die Ansicht vertreten, es sei höchste Zeit, dass eine junge Dame wie du endlich lerne, wie man Gäste empfing und solche Treffen plante und vorbereitete, schließlich würdest du später als Ehefrau eines Adeligen auch solche Events vorbereiten müssen.  
Nicht, dass du bereits Gedanken an die Ehe verschwendetest, doch diese Feier auszurichten schien dir die Erfüllung all deiner Träume! Noch bevor du mit der Liste der benötigten Dinge und Vorbereitungsideen begonnen hattest, hattest du schon einen Brief an deine liebe Freundin Lizzy geschickt. Sicherlich wäre sie auch ganz aus dem Häuschen! 

Und das war sie. Als ihr euch am ersten Adventssonntag traft, begrüßte sie dich mit genau der Begeisterung, die du bei ihr erwartet hattest. „Du hast es wirklich geschafft!“, waren ihre ersten Worte, als sie dir um den Hals fiel. Du konntest gar nicht anders als zu strahlen. „Ja, ich konnte es auch kaum glauben, dass sie mir es wirklich endlich erlauben. Immerhin waren sie letztes Jahr noch so vehement entgegen!“  
Schnell saßt ihr zwei zusammen im Salon bei heißer Schokolade und plaudertet fröhlich über die Pläne für die Feier. Gemeinsam machte es noch mehr Spaß, die Details zu planen, auch wenn natürlich Angestellte und Läden aus der Stadt sich um das Buffet kümmern müssten, doch es konnte nie schaden, einige Ideen zu haben. Gab es nur noch eines zu erledigen: Die Gästeliste musste geschrieben werden.

Schnell standen die ersten Namen auf dem Papier vor euch und selbstverständlich durfte auch Lizzys Verlobter, der junge Earl Ciel Phantomhive nicht fehlen. Ohnehin wolltest du ihn längst einmal kennen lernen, hattet ihr doch bisher leider nicht das Vergnügen. Lizzy hatte dir schon erzählt, dass der junge Mann nicht so begeistert war von solchen Festlichkeiten und sie lieber mied, wenn es sich einrichten ließ. „Doch zu deinem Weihnachtsball kommt er ganz bestimmt!“, freute sich deine Freundin ganz ungeniert. Du brauchtest sie nicht zu fragen, um zu wissen, dass sie sich unbändig darauf freute, mit ihm zu tanzen. Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf deine Lippen. Es war wirklich süß zu sehen, wie verliebt sie in ihn war. So war es schon seit du sie kanntest. Jetzt mit 17 Jahren war sie verliebter, denn je und du nahmst dir fest vor, extra für sie den einen oder anderen Mistelzweig mehr aufzuhängen. 

Nur zwei Tage später begannst du mit dem Schreiben der Einladungskarten. Sie waren in hellem Cremeweiß gehalten, verziert mit geschwungenen roten und grünen Linien und einem frischen Zweig von einer Fichte daran, die einen intensiven, weihnachtlichen Duft verströmte. Mit geschwungenen Buchstaben beschriftetest du jede Karte höchstpersönlich und brachtest sie sogar selbst zu einem Auftragsboten, der die Karten in den nächsten Tagen zu allen geladenen Gästen bringen sollte. 

Die Vorfreude hatte dich voll im Griff. Du konntest es gar nicht abwarten! Es würde einfach wundervoll! Noch vier Wochen bis Weihnachten und am Tag zuvor, dem 23. Dezember, fand dein Weihnachtsball statt, der tatsächlich bald in aller Mund war, immerhin war deine Familie Teil des Adels und hatte überall den Ruf, wundervolle Feste auszurichten. Kein Wunder, dass es dich schon lange in den Fingern juckte, selbst eines zu planen.  
Und tatsächlich trafen bald die ersten Zusagen ein. Natürlich wollten alle kommen und sich dieses Event nicht entgehen lassen, der doch versprach der Höhepunkt der Wintersaison zu werden.

Umso überraschter – und enttäuschter – warst du, als dann doch eine Absage erhieltest. Ein helles Kuvert mit einem blauen Siegel. Phantomhive. Ausgerechnet der Earl sagte den Ball ab. Der Brief war förmlich und nichtssagend. Er hatte also keine Lust. Deine Laune sank, doch gleichermaßen warst du nun erst recht entschlossen, den jungen Earl davon zu überzeugen, dass er unbedingt kommen musste! Käme er nicht, wäre Lizzy sicherlich am Boden zerstört.  
Entschlossenen Blickes schobst du den Brief wieder in den Umschlag und entschiedst, dass Earl Phantomhive wohl einfach nur ein wenig überzeugt werden müsste und das würdest du höchstpersönlich übernehmen. Ohnehin wolltest du ihn schon eine Weile mal kennen lernen.  
Noch an diesem Nachmittag schriebst du einen Brief an den Earl, in dem du dich selbstredend erst einmal vorstelltest und ihn unter dem Vorwand eine Weihnachtsüberraschung für Lizzy besprechen zu wollen, um ein Treffen batest. Das würde er, da warst du dir ganz sicher, nicht ablehnen, immerhin waren er und Lizzy nicht nur Cousins sondern schon lange verlobt! 

Die Zusage kam zwei Tage, nachdem du deinen Brief abgeschickt hattest, an. Dieses Mal war der Brief allerdings fast genauso nichtssagend. Du seist herzlich willkommen im Hause Phantomhive und man würde dich freuen, dich in drei Tagen zum Tee begrüßen zu dürfen. Ähnlich langweilig klangen diese Standardeinladungen, mit denen der Adel bei allen möglichen Treffen in mündlicher Form um sich warf. Dich schreckte das aber nicht ab. Vielleicht ahnte der Earl auch einfach schon, dass du ihn dazu bringen wolltest, sich seine Absage zum Weihnachtsball noch einmal zu überlegen.


	2. Earl Ciel Phantomhive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich das hier ja längst fertig haben. So zu Ciels Geburtstag und dann zu Weihnachten, aaaaa~aber: Dann kam der Adventskalender und die Kapitel sind alle länger ausgefallen als geplant und haben die Zeit gefressen, sodass 'Unterm Mistelzweig' leider auf der Strecke blieb.   
> Aber besser spät als nie, jetzt geht es weiter. x'D Vielleicht krieg ich es ja bis zu meinem Geburtstag fertig.

Du warst ein wenig überpünktlich und entschiedst, die Zeit zu nutzen, um noch schnell dein Kleid zu richten und einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen. Immerhin wolltest du vorzeigbar aussehen, wenn du dem Earl gegenübertratst – schon allein, weil du auch deine Familie repräsentiertest. Davon mal abgesehen wolltest du ja den Earl davon überzeugen, sich von seiner Absage zu distanzieren und doch zu deinem Weihnachtsball zu kommen, wenn schon nicht um seinetwillen, dann zumindest für Lizzy, die sich bestimmt riesig freuen würde. Das wäre dein Notargument, denn eigentlich wäre es dir lieber, wenn er sich dazu durchränge um des Balles selbst willen doch zuzusagen. Du hofftest es.   
Noch einmal tief durchatmen und dann los. Es würde schon gut gehen und du hattest ja nichts zu verlieren. Dennoch kroch dir die Nervosität durch alle Glieder. Der Earl war ein erfolgreicher junger Mann, sehr zurückgezogen und bekannt dafür, sich nicht von schönen Worten erweichen zu lassen, gleich von wem sie kamen. Dass es nicht einfach würde, das wusstest du also schon einmal, doch alles andere hätte dich auch gewundert. Allein dein Familienname sprach schon von rauschenden Festen, das lehnte man nicht einfach ab. Eigentlich gar nicht. Du hattest nur eine einzige andere Absage erhalten – aufgrund schwerer Erkrankung. Niemand sonst ließe sich ein Event wie dieses entgehen. Notfalls müsstest du ihn mit seinem Stolz ködern. Er konnte doch seine Verlobte dort nicht einfach allein lassen und außerdem böten sich da doch so viele Möglichkeiten, Kontakte zu knüpfen – wollte er denn darauf etwa wirklich verzichten?

Schnell noch einmal alles zurecht gezupft und tief durchgeatmet. Auf ins Gefecht. Zumindest fühlte es sich für dich so an. Da half es auch nichts, dass du dich innerlich zur Ruhe mahntest, denn immerhin könnte es so schlimm ja gar nicht werden. Lizzy hatte schließlich viel Gutes über ihren Verlobten erzählt.   
Du öffnetest die Kutschentür und sogleich reichte sich dir eine Hand in einem weißen Handschuh und dein Blick fiel auf den Mann, zu dem diese Hand gehörte. Rabenschwarzes Haar, blasse Haut und rötlich anmutende Augen gepaart mit einem mysteriösen Lächeln gaben ein unerwartetes Bild für einen Butler, denn als solchen zeichnete den Mann seine Uniform aus. „Willkommen Lady Smithson“, begrüßte er dich und half dir aus der Kutsche. „Es ist mir eine Freude, Euch im Anwesen der Familie Phantomhive willkommen heißen zu dürfen.“ „Sehr freundlich, vielen Dank, Mr. …?“ „Sebastian Michaelis mein Name. Sebastian genügt vollauf, Milady.“ Du nicktest dem Butler mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu, der dich in das prachtvolle Herrenhaus führte. 

Sein Herr, der junge Earl erwartete dich in seinem Studienzimmer, wie dir Sebastian mitteilte, während er dir den Weg dorthin wies. Nachdem er die Tür für dich geöffnet hatte und du eingetreten warst, fiel dein Blick auch sofort auf den jungen Mann mit dem dunkelblauem Haar, der hinter einem schweren Eichenschreibtisch saß und sich nun erhob, als er deiner gewahr wurde.  
„Lady Smithson, wie schön Euch zu sehen.“ Ein wenig überraschte es dich schon, dass dich der Earl, von dem es hieß, er sei stets fragiler Natur gewesen, sich als gar nicht so fragil erwies und dich um einen halben Kopf überragte. „Earl Phanthomhive.“ Elegant sankst du in einen formvollendeten Knicks. „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite.“   
Den Höflichkeiten war damit zumindest fürs Erste genüge getan und nachdem er dir einen Platz in einer kleinen Sitzgruppe am Fenster angeboten hatte, wies er Sebastian an, für euch beide Tee und Gebäck zu bringen, ehe er selbst dir gegenüber Platz nahm.

„Lizzy hat mir viel von Euch erzählt“, teiltest du dem Earl mit, dessen Lächeln, wenn dich nicht alles täuschte, just in diesem Moment ein wenig gefror. Hattest du etwas Falsches gesagt? Warum du hier warst, ahnte er doch sicherlich, das konnte es kaum sein. Hatte er sich vielleicht mit Lizzy zerstritten in den letzten Tagen? Hoffentlich nicht. Wenn dem so war, dann war Lizzy sicherlich völlig am Ende mit den Nerven und könnte dringend deine Schulter gebrauchen, um sich ein wenig auszuweinen.   
„Sie mir ebenso von Euch, Milady.“ Nun lächelte der Earl, nur ganz leicht und auf eine Weise, die dir irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl gab. Aufrichtig schien es zwar, doch irgendwie auch kalt, berechnend und das wiederum gefiel dir nicht. 

Stille kehrte zwischen euch ein, die schließlich der Butler durchbrach, als er mit dem gewünschten Tee eintrat. Die kleinen Küchlein, die er dazu servierte, dufteten herrlich und waren sogar noch warm, wie du verwundert feststelltest, als du dir eines von dem silbernen Tablett nahmst. Und dass sie frisch aus dem Ofen waren, war bei weitem nicht alles! Sie waren köstlich! Du könntest schwören, noch niemals zuvor so hervorragenden Nusskuchen gegessen zu haben.   
Offenbar sah man dir deine Freude über die Süßspeise an, denn während er Earl nur ein sacht amüsiertes Schmunzeln zur Schau trug, ließ die Miene des Butlers ein unübersehbares Grinsen sehen, als er sich erkundigte: „Sagt Euch der Kuchen zu, Lady Smithson?“ Ein wenig verlegen nicktest du. „Ja, sehr. Mein Lob an den Konditor.“ „Vielen Dank.“ Sebastians Stimme nahm einen samtigen Klang an, als er sich bedankte und im gleichen Zuge in deine Richtung verneigte. Er war derjenige, der die Küchlein gebacken hatte, wundertest du dich. Dass ein Butler solche Aufgaben persönlich übernahm war ungewöhnlich. Meistens gab es ein oder zwei Angestellte, die in der Küche das Sagen hatten. Als Butler warteten schließlich noch genug andere Aufgaben.

Bevor du allerdings nachfragen hättest können, ergriff schon der Earl das Wort und Sebastian zog sich in dessen Rücken zurück, um hinter dem Adeligen einem Schatten gleich stehen zu bleiben, wo er in einer Reglosigkeit verharrte, die dir unheimlich war. „Ich nehme an, Ihr seid hier, um mich dazu zu überreden, doch zu Eurem Weihnachtsball zu kommen“, begann Ciel und griff nach seiner Teetasse, in die er eben noch ein Stückchen Kandiszucker geworfen hatte. Du nicktest. „Nun, eigentlich eher, um Euch davon zu überzeugen, dass Ihr gerne zu dem Ball kommen möchtet“, erwidertest du mit einem Schmunzeln, das sich sogleich auf den jungen Earl übertrug.  
Offenbar gefiel ihm diese Ansicht deinerseits. 

„Eure Absage kam sehr schnell. Habt Ihr schon etwas Anderes vor?“, haktest du nach, wo ihr schon beim Thema wart. Natürlich gingst du nicht davon aus. Dass seine Familie nicht mehr am Leben war, war allgemein bekannt, sodass dieser Grund schon einmal entfiel – sah man mal davon ab, dass dein Ball ja auch einen Tag vor dem Heiligen Abend stattfinden würde, eben damit alle mit ihren Familien feiern konnten, wie es sich gehörte.  
Auch entfiel die Möglichkeit, dass er in stiller Gemütlichkeit mit seiner Verlobten und deren Familie vor Weihnachten zusammenkommen wollte, denn die kamen schließlich gemeinschaftlich zu deinem Ball. Was oder wer also sonst konnte so wichtig sein, dass er einen guten Grund für seine Absage hatte? Dir zumindest fiel da nichts ein.   
Am Ende hatte er wohl einfach keine Lust, genau wie Lizzy es auch schon angedeutet hatte. Dann musste es dir also nur gelingen, ihm einen guten Grund zu geben, doch zu kommen, damit er sich seine Absage noch einmal überlegte. Du warst zuversichtlich, dass dir das gelingen würde. Selbst wenn ihn die vielen Bekannten und Kontakte dort nicht reizen sollten, das festliche Ambiente ihn kalt ließ und er sich nicht einmal von gutem Essen und weihnachtlicher Stimmung ködern ließe, dann bliebe dir immer noch das Endargument: Lizzy. Bestimmt würde er seiner Verlobten zuliebe und um sie glücklich zu machen, doch zusagen. 

„Nein, habe ich nicht“, gab Ciel Phantomhive einlenkend zu und hob die Hand, als du etwas erwidern wolltest, um zu signalisieren, dass er noch nicht fertig war. „Ich werde mir Eure Argumente gerne anhören, doch eines vorweg: Für Elizabeth werde ich nicht hingehen.“   
Du öffnetest fassungslos den Mund, doch kein Ton kam hervor. War das etwa sein Ernst?! Wie konnte er so etwas nur sagen? Wenn nicht für sie, für wen dann? War ihm denn nicht klar, wie wichtig es Lizzy war, dass er und sie gemeinsam zu diesem Ball gingen und die Adventszeit zelebrierten? Das konnte ihn doch nicht kalt lassen!


	3. Eine andere Absage und eine Zusage

Als du am späten Nachmittag von Sebastian und Ciel – er hatte dir tatsächlich das 'Du' angeboten! - zu deiner Kutsche gebracht wurdest, hatte der Earl seine Meinung nicht geändert und du hattest das Gefühl, dass du zwar viel geredet, aber wenig überzeugt hattest. Jedes Argument, dass du hattest bringen können, hatte der junge Earl mit Leichtigkeit entkräftet oder fortgewischt als sei es nicht relevant. Es war zum Haareraufen! Schließlich waren dir dann deine wohl doch nicht so überzeugenden Argumente ausgegangen. Der Earl und du hieltet zwar noch ein angeregtes Gespräch, in dem du immer wieder versuchtest, ihm doch noch eine Zusage zum Weihnachtsball abzuringen, doch gelungen war es dir letzten Endes nicht.   
Müde und ein wenig enttäuscht sahst du zu, wie das Herrenhaus am Horizont verschwand, während deine Kutsche ratternd davonfuhr. Längst war es dunkel geworden und die niedrigen Temperaturen, die dich auch hier in der Kutsche frösteln ließen, obgleich sie gut ausgekleidet war und du windgeschützt saßest, ließen ahnen, dass es bald schneien würde. Genau genommen hofftest du sogar darauf, dass dies geschähe, denn was wäre ein Weihnachtsball ohne Schnee? Doch bis zu deinem großen Fest war es noch ein paar Tage hin und selbst wenn es heute Abend nicht mehr schneien sollte, gab es noch Hoffnung, dass sich dies noch ändern würde.

Schon am nächsten Tag trafst du dich mit Lizzy. Ihr hattet euch ohnehin verabredet, nachdem du ihr erzählt hattest, dass du ihren Verlobten treffen würdest, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, doch zu dem Ball zu kommen. Dies erschien dir allerdings sofort nebensächlich, als du in Lizzys Zimmer kamst.   
Ihr Haar war zerzaust und sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, die verrieten, dass sie mehr als nur eine Nacht nicht richtig geschlafen haben konnte. So hattest du die sonst so fröhliche junge Frau noch nie gesehen. Besorgt und traurig – ja. Und auch schon weinend. Aber niemals so. Nicht so am Boden zerstört, wie sie nun aussah.   
„Lizzy...“ Mehr brachtest du nicht heraus, als du näher tratest. Schon flossen wieder ihre Tränen und sie warf sich schluchzend und hicksend in deine Arme. Hilflos strichst du ihr über den Kopf und riebst ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Was ist denn nur passiert?“ Es tat dir in der Seele weh, deine liebste Freundin so zu sehen. Du konntest dir nicht vorstellen, was sie so unglücklich machen könnte. Ihre Eltern waren wohlauf, die hattest du beide gesehen und auch der Earl war doch sicherlich bei guter Gesundheit. Immerhin hattest du ihn doch erst gestern noch gesehen.

Unter Tränen und am ganzen Leib bebend berichtete sie dir von ihrem Leid. Du hattest sie gen Sofa geschoben, auf dem ihr nun zusammensaßt, während sie stockend begann, zu sprechen. Schon vor nunmehr drei Tagen, also sogar noch vor deinem Besuch beim Earl, hatte dieser ganz offen die Verlobung gelöst.   
Du starrtest nur fassungslos drein ob dieser Botschaft. Dir war absolut schleierhaft, wieso der Earl das getan hatte, denn immerhin waren sie beide einander schon eine halbe Ewigkeit versprochen und dass Lizzy ihn liebte stand auch außer Frage. Nach dem, was sie dir bisher so erzählt hatte, war es zwischen ihnen immer gut gelaufen und sie waren stets gut miteinander ausgekommen. Was hatte sich verändert?

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sich Lizzy wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte und die Tränen auf ihren Wangen trockneten, anstatt weiter über ihr Kinn zu tropfen. „Oh Lizzy, das tut mir so unendlich Leid! Hätte ich es gewusst, ich wäre sofort hergekommen und hätte den Earl nicht mehr aufgesucht!“, meintest du aufrichtig bestürzt ob dieser unerwarteten Wendung. Du hattest Ciel nichts angemerkt. Überhaupt nichts. Und er hatte es auch mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Jetzt machte es allerdings Sinn, dass er gemeint hatte, er werde nicht für Lizzy zum Ball gehen.

_“Für Elizabeth werde ich nicht hingehen.“_

Du hattest dich zwar schon ein wenig gewundert, dass er sie 'Elizabeth' und nicht 'Lizzy' nannte, doch es als höfliche Eigenart abgetan, immerhin waren er und du euch Fremde gewesen. Doch jetzt, nach dem, was du von Lizzy erfahren hattest, fügte sich das Bild vor deinen Augen zusammen. Er musste doch bemerkt haben, dass du von der aufgelösten Verlobung nichts wusstest und hatte dich auch noch ins offene Messer laufen lassen!   
Ein wenig wütend machte dich das schon, doch es blieb hinter der Wut zurück, dass er deiner besten Freundin solch ein Leid beschert hatte. Deine Prioritäten standen in dieser Hinsicht fest. Hättest du schon vor deinem Besuch bei ihm davon gewusst, hättest du ganz entschieden kurzfristig abgesagt und wärst froh darüber gewesen, dass dieser arrogante Idiot abgelehnt hatte!   
Und ein Idiot war er, wenn er Lizzy einfach verschmähte, obwohl diese ihm doch so ergeben war, während er sich nicht einmal hatte anmerken lassen, ob ihn etwas bedrückte – sofern es ihn denn überhaupt juckte, was er hier angerichtet hatte, überlegtest du bitter. 

Du verbrachtest den ganzen Tag im Hause Midford, um Lizzy zu trösten. Ein wenig gelang es dir sogar, aber eben auch nur ein wenig. Dass sie mitgenommen und traurig war, konntest du gut verstehen. Dir an ihrer Stelle würde es kaum anders gehen. Der Gedanke des Weihnachtsballs schien sie jedoch ein wenig aufzuheitern und du nahmst dir fest vor, sie weiter in die Vorbereitungen mit einzubeziehen. Das würde sie ablenken und auf andere Gedanken bringen. Da der Earl ja ohnehin nicht erscheinen würde, bestand also keine Gefahr, dass sie auf dem Ball ein unangenehmes Treffen erwarten müsste. So sehr dich seine Absage zunächst auch geärgert hatte, so warst du doch jetzt froh darum. Es war schon ironisch, wie schnell sich manche Dinge änderten.

Umso überraschter warst du, als du daheim einen Brief von Earl Phantomhive vorfandest, der, wie dir euer Butler mitteilte, eben erst von einem Butler mit schwarzem Haar abgegeben worden sei. Er habe ihn mit der Botschaft übermittelt, es sei ein Vergnügen gewesen, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen.  
Skeptisch nahmst du das schwere Kuvert in die Hand und drehtest in den Händen, unschlüssig, ob du überhaupt lesen wolltest, was dir der Earl schrieb. Derjenige, der den Brief abgegeben hatte, musste Sebastian gewesen sein, wenn er eine Butleruniform trug. „Danke, Marius“, teiltest du dem Butler eures Hauses mit und der Mann, in dessen Haar sich gerade erst die ersten grauen Strähnen zeigten, zog sich zurück.  
Nach einigen Minuten, in denen du den Brief, auf dem mit geschwungener, schöner Handschrift dein Name vermerkt war, einfach nur missmutig anstarrtest, siegte dann doch die Neugierde und du öffnetest den Umschlag.

_„Liebe Miss Smithson,_

_es war mit ein persönliches Vergnügen, dass Ihr Euch die Mühe machtet, mich persönlich aufzusuchen, um Eure Einladung zum Weihnachtsball am 23. Dezember noch einmal zu unterstreichen._

_Auch wenn ich in unserem Gespräch ablehnte, so kam ich nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass Eure Entschlossenheit doch ihren Eindruck bei mir hinterließ, weshalb ich nun doch zuzusagen wünsche.  
Es wäre mir eine Freude, an Eurem Weihnachtsball teilzunehmen und ich hoffe, Ihr werdet mir einen Tanz mit Euch reservieren._

_Mit besten Wünschen,_

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive_

_P.S.: Ich habe meinen Butler des weiteren beauftragt, das Rezept für die Nusstörtchen, die Euch so zusagten, an Eure Küche weiterzuleiten.“_

Fassungslos hieltest du den Brief in der Hand und konntest kaum glauben, was du da last. Was hatte den Earl auf einmal bewegt, es sich zu überlegen? Er wusste doch genau, dass du Lizzys beste Freundin warst und wie nahe ihr euch standet? Machte es da nicht erst recht Sinn, dass er abgesagt hatte? Und nun sagte er aus heiterem Himmel – nach zwei Absagen, einer schriftlichen und einer mündlichen – doch noch zu? Du wusstest wirklich nicht, was du davon halten solltest.


	4. Der Weihnachtsball

Du wusstest, du hättest schlafen sollen, weil ein langer Abend auf dich wartete, doch du konntest einfach nicht. Dazu warst du viel zu nervös. Morgen Abend schon. Morgen Abend war der Ball. Die Zeit schien wie im Fluge vergangen zu sein und doch krochen die Minuten jetzt nur so dahin, während du auf die Uhr starrtest und darauf wartetest, dass du endlich einschliefst. Noch 17 Stunden bis zum Ball und du konntest es kaum abwarten. Nur noch ein paar (mehr) Stunden und dann käme der große Augenblick. Es war alles vorbereitet und nichts würde schief laufen. Davon warst du fest überzeugt, doch dennoch warst du überaus nervös und konntest gar nicht anders, als darüber nachzugrübeln, was doch noch alles schief gehen könnte. Mit diesen Gedanken schliefst du schließlich auch ein, irgendwann am frühen Morgen, jedoch noch bevor die Sonne aufging. 

Die Stunden vor dem Eintreffen der ersten Gäste warst du nur am hin- und hereilen. Nichts sollte dem Zufall überlassen werden. Als Lizzy wie versprochen eine Stunde eher eintraf, war alles vorbereitet und perfekt an Ort und Stelle. Alles außer dir selbst, denn du warst nicht nur völlig übermüdet nach einer beinahe durchwachten Nacht.   
Lizzy hingegen sah schon besser aus. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen etwas beruhigt von der aufgelösten Verlobung. Doch noch wusste sie auch nicht, dass es sich Earl Phantomhive noch einmal überlegt hatte und nun doch noch zum Weihnachtsball kommen wollte. Es fiel dir schwer, doch du fandest, es war besser, es ihr vorher zu sagen, als dass sie es erfuhr, wenn er hier eintraf. Sie war wirklich tapfer, das musstest du ihr zugestehen. Sie nickte, schluckte nur schwer, doch weinte nicht. Dennoch brauchte sie einen Moment, um sich zu fangen.

Schnell verstrichen die letzten Minuten, die du einfach nur nervös auf deinem Sofa saßest, Lizzy an deiner Seite, die fröhlich über den neusten Tratsch plauderte, während du deine Teetasse in der Hand drehtest und gar nicht wusstest, womit du deine Hände sonst beschäftigen solltest. Erst, als die ersten Gäste endlich eintrafen, fiel diese Anspannung von dir ab. Das ganze Erdgeschoss war festlich geschmückt, es standen Weihnachtsbäume in jedem Raum und überall flackerten Kerzen und tauchten alles in warmen Schein. Zusammen mit den roten und weißen Christbaumkugeln, den bunten Zuckerstangen, die überall zum Naschen bereit standen, und den grünen Mistelzweigen, die an den Türbögen befestigt waren, gab es ein schönes Bild ab.   
Und auch wenn du dir anfangs noch unsicher gewesen warst, ob es nicht doch zu viel war und ob du dich nicht übernommen hattest mit der Planung eines derart großen Events, so wischten die ersten Lobesworte der Gäste diese Gedanken doch beiseite.

Von Earl Phantomhive war allerdings eine ganze Weile lang nichts zu sehen. Erst als schon alle anderen Gäste anwesend waren und du mit den meisten zumindest einen kurzen höflichen Plausch gehalten hattest, traf der Earl ein. Du hättest es beinahe nicht mitbekommen. Eigentlich hattest du gerade das Buffet eröffnen wollen, als dir der Butler, Sebastian ins Auge stach. Seine hochgewachsene Gestalt war es nicht, sondern vielmehr die rotbraunen Augen, die in deine Richtung sahen und dich aufzuspießen schienen, dass dir ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.   
Anstatt wie geplant dafür zu sorgen, dass deine Gäste sich dem Essen widmen konnten, entschiedst du, dass das auch noch ein paar Minuten warten konnte und du zuerst den letzten eintreffenden Gast begrüßen konntest. 

Ein prüfender Blick verriet dir, dass Lizzy in ein Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder und zwei von dessen Freunden vertieft war. Sicherlich wollte sie dem Earl lieber nicht begegnen, nachdem er einfach so ohne jedwede Erklärung ihre Verlobung gelöst hatte. Allerdings warst du auch nicht sicher, ob du ihm begegnen wolltest. Auch wenn Lizzy dich gebeten hatte, es dem Earl nicht nachzutragen, denn sie hätte ihm verziehen, so warst du dennoch noch wütend auf ihn. Nicht nur, dass er erst einfach ab- und dann doch noch zusagte, er hatte deine beste Freundin auch einfach hängen lassen, sie einfach sitzen lassen. Einfach so. Ohne eine Erklärung. Du konntest kaum ahnen, wie schmerzlich das für sie gewesen sein musste, denn an ihrer Zuneigung zu Earl Phantomhive konnte schließlich kein Zweifel bestehen. Du warst fest entschlossen, den Earl danach zu fragen und ihn zur Rede zu stellen, doch diese Festivität war wohl nicht der rechte Ort dafür. Außerdem wolltest du weder ihm noch dir den Ball mit so einem Thema mies machen. Nein, jetzt war Weihnachten und das galt es zu genießen und zu feiern. Es war schließlich das Fest der Liebe.

„Willkommen Earl Phantomhive.“ Du schenktest ihm das aufrichtigste Lächeln, das du zustande brachtest. „Schön Euch zu sehen. Eure plötzliche Zusage hat mich ehrlich überrascht.“ Der junge Adelige schmunzelte verhalten. „Miss Smithson, die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Ihr wart sehr überzeugend.“ Einen Moment lang war es still zwischen euch und es war eine unangenehme Stille, die zum Glück schnell von Sebastian Michaelis durchbrochen wurde. „Ihr seht bezaubernd aus, Milady.“ Während sich auf deine Wangen eine verlegene Röte schlich, konntest du doch noch sehen, wie Ciel seinem Butler einen kurzen, aber vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.  
„Danke Mr. Mi- Sebastian.“ Der Butler lächelte galant. „Wahrlich, Ihr seid eine Augenweide, wie mein Butler gut erkannte“, fügte Ciel hinzu und lehnte sich dabei leicht auf seinen Gehstock. „Ich hoffe, Ihr sichert mir einen Tanz.“ Ein wenig mulmig war dir dabei zwar, aber du nicktest dennoch. „Selbstverständlich. Sehr gerne, Earl Phantomhive. Wenn Ihr mich entschuldigt? Gewiss hungern die Ersten bereits und warten sehnsüchtig darauf, dass ich das Buffet eröffne.“ Mit einem formvollendeten Knicks zogst du dich zurück.

Der Ball lief hervorragend. Überall trugen die Leute bald die ersten Lamettafäden im Haar, tanzten und unterhielten sich. Überall wurde ausgelassen gelacht und geplaudert, unter jedem Türbogen trafen sich die Paare – sowohl die, die bereits verheiratet waren, als auch die, die sich gerade erst fanden. Alles in allem zeichnete sich schon während des Abendessens am Buffet ab, dass der Ball durch und durch gelungen war. Während sich am Himmel bald die ersten Sterne zeigten und mit der festlichen Dekoration um die Wette funkelten, füllte sich die Tanzfläche und tatsächlich trat auch der junge Earl an dich heran und bat dich mit einer galanten Verbeugung zum Tanz.   
„Milady, darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?“ Du musstest richtig an dich halten, um nicht erneut umherzuschauen, ob Lizzy gerade hersah. Zwar hattest du ihr gesagt, sie sozusagen gewarnt, dass der Earl herkäme, doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie dich ausgerechnet mit ihm tanzen sehen müsste. 

Als du deine Hand in die des jungen Mannes legtest, fühltest du dich wie eine Verräterin. Nicht einmal nur, weil du mit ihm tanztest, sondern weil du es wolltest und sich in deinem Bauch ein angenehmes Kribbeln ausbreitete. Obwohl du dir fest vorgenommen hattest, den Earl nicht zu mögen und ihn nicht näher an dich heran zu lassen, konntest du nicht abstreiten, dass er dir gefiel und seine Charme dich alles andere als kalt ließ. Er hatte etwas an sich, das dich einfach faszinierte. Er war mysteriös und anders als die anderen Adeligen, die du bisher gesprochen hattest und kanntest.   
Gleiches galt allerdings auch für seinen Butler. Auch er war ein Mann, wie du nie zuvor einen getroffen hattest. Allein sein Lächeln und die durchdringenden roten Augen hoben ihn aus der Menge heraus – obwohl er nur ein Butler und keiner der geladenen adeligen Gäste war. In gewisser Weise passten der Earl und sein Butler also hervorragend zusammen. Sie waren beide ungewöhnlich und mysteriös.

Schon nach den ersten paar Schritten konntest du gar nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass Tanzen eindeutig nicht des Earls Stärke war. Im Grunde grenzte es sogar an ein Wunder, dass er dir nicht auf die Füße trat und so verkniffen wie er immer wieder dreinsah, wenn er glaubte, du würdest es nicht sehen. Natürlich wahrtet ihr beide die Höflichkeit und sagtet nichts dazu, doch die vielsagenden Blicke, die ihr tauschtet, sprachen Bände. Hättest du zur Seite gesehen, hättest du sogar den amüsierten Blick Sebastians gesehen, doch der entging dir. Du ahntest ja nicht, was für ein offenes Geheimnis es war, dass Earl Phantomhive ein miserabler Tänzer war.   
Noch ehe der erste Walzer endete, klatschte Sebastian Michaelis ab und übernahm für seinen jungen Herren. Anders als dieser war der Butler ein hervorragender Tänzer und führte dich mit einer unvergleichlichen Eleganz über die Tanzfläche. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und hätte sich nicht Edward, Lizzys Bruder, vorgeschoben, hättest du sicher noch den halben Abend mit dem Butler getanzt, auch wenn das sicher alles andere als angemessen war. Allerdings war es auch unangemessen gewesen, dass er sich überhaupt in den Tanz gedrängt hatte.

Es war schon sehr spät, die ersten Gäste hatten sich schon verabschiedet und nur einige wenige waren noch geblieben und die meisten von ihnen waren schon gut angetrunken, wenn nicht sogar betrunken, als du auf die Terrasse hinaus tratest, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Der Garten lag weiß und ruhig vor dir. Am Himmel funkelten Sterne, vor die sich nach und nach ein nebliger Schleier legte. Es gab einen bildschönen Anblick ab.   
Deine Gedanken wanderten allerdings schnell von diesem schönen Anblick zu einem anderen, der dir an diesem Abend zuteil wurde. Oder vielmehr sogar zweien. Ciel Phantomhive und Sebastian Michaelis. Jeder von ihnen hatte dich auf seine Weise in seinen Bann gezogen.  
Während Ciel, der in deinem Alter war, für eben dieses eine unglaubliche Präsenz mit sich brachte, eine Aura der Unnahbarkeit und der Geheimnisse, die einen in seinen Sog zog, war sein Butler, wenn auch nicht weniger geheimnisvoll, doch von einem eleganterem Charme von düstererer Art. Und obendrein waren sie beide fraglos überaus gut aussehende Männer. Am liebsten hättest du den Kopf geschüttelt und die Gedanken an die beiden einfach aus deinem Kopf verbannt, doch so einfach war es nicht. 

Du wusstest nicht, wie lange du hier standest, doch als es dich begann zu frösteln, kehrtest du ins Haus zurück. Während du durch den Salon schrittest, wanderte dein Blick über die Gäste, die noch in Gruppen zusammen standen und sich unterhielten. Lizzy war gut aufgehoben, das hattest du wissen wollen.   
Den Earl und seinen Butler konntest du nirgends ausmachen. Vielleicht waren sie auch schon gegangen, überlegtest du. Doch just in diesem Moment konntest du sowohl Sebastian als auch Ciel sehen. Beide standen im angrenzenden Raum, der durch einen eigens für diese Feier aufgestellten Raumtrenner mit vielen Portalen.   
Zielgenau steuertest du die beiden an. Warum, wusstest du selbst nicht. Im Grunde hattest du überhaupt keinen vernünftigen Grund, mit den beiden sprechen zu wollen. Am Ende hattest du die Wahl, ob du durch das linke Portal gingst und somit direkt auf den Earl zugingst oder ob du einen Schlenker um ihn und seinen Butler machen solltest, um dir vorher noch ein Glas Saft zu holen, denn deine Kehle fühlte sich trocken an.

 

~*~*~*~

Triff du die Wahl:

Wende dich zur linken, direkt auf den Earl und seinen Butler zu, und tritt durch das Portal, an dem ein Mistelzweig mit weißer Schleife hing  
oder  
wende dich zur rechten, um einen Schlenker zu machen, und tritt durch das Portal, an dem ein Mistelzweig mit roter Schleife hing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - nun ist es am dir, Leser-chan, zu entscheiden, wie das Ende aussieht! Es gibt 2 mögliche Enden und jedes wird dich in eine andere Zukunft führen.


	5. Unterm weißen Mistelzweig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du hast dich also entschieden direkt auf den Earl zuzugehen und unter dem Mitselzweig mit der weißen Schleife her...

Ach was, entschiedst du. Zwar kratzte dein Hals, aber wenn du jetzt auch noch Sekt trankst, dann würdest du nur noch aufstoßen müssen oder sogar rülpsen – und das wieder wäre wirklich ganz und gar nicht damenhaft und somit eine Katastrophe! Allein die Vorstellung trieb dir leichte Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Nein, nein, besser nicht. Auch wenn du einen gewissen Groll gegen den Earl hegtest dafür, was er Lizzy angetan hatte, wolltest du dich noch lange nicht vor ihm bis auf die Knochen blamieren! Dafür warst du dann doch bei Weitem zu stolz.  
Entschlossen schrittst du auf eben diesen Earl nun aber zu und konntest nicht einmal genau sagen, weshalb. Deine Gedanken rasten, während du überlegtest, worüber du mit dem jungen Mann sprechen könntest, ohne dass es verfänglich klang oder ihm verriet, wie nervös dich der Blick machte, mit dem er dich auch jetzt maß.

Hattest du jemals solch tiefblaue Augen gesehen – oder vielmehr ein so tiefblaues Auge, verbarg der Earl doch das andere unter einer Augenklappe. Lizzy hatte dir die Geschichte erzählt. Nichtsdestotrotz war der Earl ohne jede Frage ein attraktiver junger Mann, ging es dir durch den Kopf. Ein wenig weich wurden dir die Knie schon, jetzt, wo er sich zu dir herumgedreht hatte und dich direkt ansah.   
Er musste wohl bemerkt haben, dass du zu ihm wolltest. Oder aber, er hatte dich abfangen wollen, ehe du an ihm vorbeirauschtest, denn er kam dir sogar entgegen. Dir allerdings entging das völlig. Zu sehr warst du mit deinen eigenen Überlegungen und Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen. Ihr traft euch genau unter dem Torbogen und er Earl zeigte eine höfliche Verneigung, die du praktisch gleichzeitig mit einem Knicks quittiertest. 

„Milady.“ Eure Blicke trafen sich und sofort stob ein ganzer Schwarm Schmetterlinge in deinem Bauch auf und begann, wild herumzuflattern. Der Earl faszinierte dich, dessen warst du dir bewusst, doch du wolltest ihn nicht mögen. Auf gar keinen Fall. Er war immerhin derjenige, der Lizzy hatte sitzen lassen und die war schließlich deine beste Freundin! Niemals könntest du ihr das antun! So etwas taten Freunde einfach nicht. Du fühltest dich schuldig, obwohl du eigentlich noch nichts gesagt oder getan hattest, dessen du dich schuldig fühlen müsstest. Doch allein, dass du den Earl mochtest und ihn anziehend fandest, genügte für dich schon. So solltest du ihn einfach nicht sehen. Nach dem heutigen Abend würde er sowieso aus deinem Leben verschwinden – genauso schnell, wie er hineingetreten war. Oder vielmehr: so schnell, wie du in seines getreten warst.

„Earl Phantomhive.“ Dein Lächeln fiel nur halb so selbstsicher aus, wie du es dir erhofft hattest, das konntest du ihm an der Nasenspitze ansehen – und seinem Butler ebenfalls, der sichtlich ein Schmunzeln zurückhielt, was ihm nicht gänzlich gelang. Verdammt, war es denn so offensichtlich? Du schaltest dich innerlich für deine Ungeschicklichkeit. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, dem Earl einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen und dich den anderen Gästen des Abends zu widmen. Vielleicht. Doch nun war es für diese Entscheidung wohl zu spät.  
„Mir scheint Milady, der heutige Abend bringt uns näher, als zunächst angenommen“, ergriff Ciel das Wort, als sich eine drückende Stille zwischen euch beiden zu bilden drohte. Mit seiner Aussage hatte er der Earl wohl Recht. Bestimmt war ihm auch klar, dass du was die gelöste Verlobung betraf selbstverständlich auf Lizzys Seite stündest und ihn schon allein deshalb meiden würdest – und doch warst du es gewesen, die auf ihn zugekommen war.   
„Nun, ich war es schließlich, die Euch einlud, Earl Phantomhive. Was wäre ich für eine Gastgeberin, würde ich einen Gast vernachlässigen?“ Doch das meinte der junge Mann überhaupt nicht. Dir wurde das allerdings erst klar, als sich zuerst Verwirrung, dann Amüsement auf den Zügen Ciels zeigte.

Was er allerdings meinte, war dir auch dann noch nicht klar. Erst als der Earl vielsagend nach oben blickte, oben an den Torbogen, unter dem ihr standet, dämmerte dir, was er dir mitteilen wollte. Es war schon ironisch, immerhin hattest du selbst für dieses Arrangement gesorgt und sogar tatsächlich wegen dem Earl. Allerdings für Lizzy. Du selbst hattest daran nicht teilhaben wollen.  
Direkt über euren Köpfen baumelte ein Mistelzweig von saftigem Grün, der mit einem breiten weißen Schleifenband umwickelt war und am Torbogen befestigt. Die meisten dieser Mistelzweige hattest du sogar selbst aufgehängt – erst gestern. Diesen vermutlich auch. Wie hatte dir entgehen können, dass du dich direkt unter einem befandest.   
Langsam dämmerte ihr auch die Bedeutung, die bereits von vielen Paaren – alten Ehepaaren bis frisch bekannten – eifrig praktiziert wurde. Vor deinem inneren Auge erinnertest du dich an die Planung gemeinsam mit Lizzy, wie du ihr versprachst, extra für sie besonders viele Mistelzweige aufzuhängen, damit sie ihren Verlobten endlich einmal küssen könnte, der sich bisher solchen Zuneigungsbekundungen entzogen hatte.

Der Earl meinte doch nicht etwa...? Er hatte Lizzy schließlich all die Jahre nicht küssen wollen und du warst obendrein eine Fremde und nicht seine Verlobte! Du öffnetest den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Ton wollte heraus kommen, als Ciel mit einem Schmunzeln näher an dich herantrat, das verriet, dass er genau wusste, dass dich die Situation ganz durcheinander brachte. „Wenn Ihr erlaubt...“   
Dir blieb nur ein Augenblick, um zu protestieren, hättest du es denn gewollt. Wolltest du es denn? Oder nicht? Hätte man dich gefragt, hättest du vermutlich keine richtige Antwort gewusst und am Ende aus Prinzip schon gesagt, dass du selbstverständlich protestiert hättest. Um Lizzys Willen. Der Earl gab dir jedoch nicht genug Zeit, um darüber länger nachzudenken. Sein Arm fand den Weg um deine Hüfte und ehe du auch nur daran denken konntest, zu argumentieren, und er neigte sich in deine Richtung. Die Blicke seines Butlers, der ganz unverhohlen unzufrieden dreinsah, bemerktet ihr beide nicht. Ciel, weil er ihm den Rücken zuwandte (und es wäre ihm wohl eh gleichgültig gewesen) und du, weil du viel zu aufgekratzt warst von dem Fakt, dass der Earl sich zu dir neigte.

Es war dein erster Kuss und er war genauso magisch, wie du es dir immer erträumt hattest. Er war genauso, wie es die Romane beschrieben, die deine Mutter so gerne las und in die auch du den einen oder anderen Blick geworfen hattest. Das Kribbeln, das die Berührung eurer Lippen auslöste, breitete sich in deinem ganzen Körper aus und zog sich bis in deine Zehenspitzen. Deine Augen fügten sich dem Zauber des Augenblicks und schlossen sich von ganz allein.   
Der Kuss währte nur einen kurzen Moment, doch als sich danach eure Blicke trafen, bedurfte es keiner Worte. Du wusstest einfach, dass Ciel ähnlich empfinden musste, wie du. Röte zog sich über deine Wangen und erhitzte diese und selbst der Earl war nicht ganz frei von einem rötlichen Hauch. Ob es wohl auch für ihn der erste Kuss gewesen war? Vermutlich, wenn er doch Lizzy nicht geküsst hatte, die seine Verlobte gewesen war.   
Stille legte sich über euch wie ein Schleier, der euch vom Rest der Welt abschirmte und selbst den Klang der Musik, die spielte, dumpf erscheinen ließ. Ciel war es, der sie durchbrach. „Ich nehme an, Ihr habt keine Einwände“, begann er mit selbstbewusstem Klang, „wenn ich um Euch werbe. Mit Eurer Zustimmung werde ich bei Eurem Vater um Eure Hand anhalten.“ 

Du ahntest nicht, dass er diesen Gedanken schon kurz nach eurem ersten Treffen gefasst hatte. Auch wenn ihr euch vorher niemals gesprochen hattet, so hatte Ciel doch einiges über dich gewusst, denn immer, wenn ihn Lizzy besuchte, hatte sie von dir berichtet und so hatte er irgendwann, aus reiner Neugier, selbst ein wenig Nachforschungen über dich angestellt. Schließlich hatte er dich auf der einen oder anderen Feier, um die er sich nicht hatte drücken können, beobachtet und schließlich zugeben müssen, dass du ihn fasziniertest.   
Als ihr euch dann traft, war für ihn schnell klar gewesen, dass du nicht irgendeine Frau warst, sondern die eine, die er wollte. Die eine, der es gelang, ihn in ihren Bann zu ziehen. Nur deshalb hatte er schlussendlich die Verlobung gelöst, die ihm doch schon lange nichts mehr bedeutet hatte – seit er erkannt hatte, dass er Lizzy – nein, Elizabeth – nicht so liebte, wie sie ihn. Du hingegen... du hattest ihn schneller erobert, als es der strenge, ernst junge Mann jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Du hattest ihn einfach überwältigt. Während du versuchtest, ihn davon zu überzeugen, hierher zu kommen, hatte er innerlich längst zugestimmt und überlegt, wie er dir am besten näher käme.   
Vielleicht... eines Tages, später... an einem ruhigen Abend am Kamin würde er dir davon erzählen und dir gestehen, wie sehr er dich von Anfang an begehrt hatte. Seit er dich kannte. Noch ehe du ihn zum ersten Mal sahst. Doch nicht, ehe nicht an deinem Finger der Ring steckte, den er für dich aussuchen würde und er stolz sagen könnte, du seist die Lady Phantomhive.


	6. Unterm roten Mistelzweig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du hast dich also entschieden noch schnell etwas zu trinken und unter dem Mistelzweig mit der roten Schleife herzugehen...

Eines war klar: Mit so trockener Kehle würdest du kaum ein vernünftiges Wort herausbringen. Also entschiedst du dich kurz entschlossen, dass es besser wäre, erst einmal einen Schluck zu trinken, ehe du den Earl zur Rede stelltest. Noch hatte der Earl dich ja nicht bemerkt und würde sich somit auch nicht über dein Verhalten wundern. Du atmetest tief durch und steuertest den Tisch mit den Gläsern an, doch erreichen solltest du es nicht mehr.  
Du hattest den Torbogen gerade erreicht, als jemand ganz plötzlich direkt vor dich trat. Im ersten Moment warst du so überrascht, dass du beinahe in diese Person hineingelaufen wärst, die so unvermittelt vor dir stand und dir den Weg versperrte. Es dauerte noch einen weiteren Moment bis du erkanntest, wer es war, der dort vor dir stand. Sebastian Michaelis, Earl Phantomhives Butler. 

Deine Kehle fühlte sich jetzt noch trockener an und du warst heilfroh, dass der hochgewachsene Butler mit dem rabenschwarzen Haar als erster etwas sagte, denn dir fiel partout nichts ein. „Milady, welch Freude Euch zu sehen.“ „Se-sebastian. Es ist auch schön, Euch zu sehen“, brachtest du nervös hervor und fingst dich wieder ein wenig. „Gefällt Euch der Ball bisher?“ Täuschtest du dich oder wurde sein Lächeln gerade eine Spur breiter? „Ja, sehr und jetzt noch mehr, wo ich Eurer erneut ansichtig werden darf.“ Ein amüsiertes Glucksen ertönte seitens des Butlers, der einen kurzen Blick nach oben über euch beide warft.   
Dir fiel diese Geste allerdings nicht einmal auf und so wolltest du schon fragen, ob es denn dem Earl auch gefalle, da fuhr er fort: „Besonders unter diesen... Umständen.“ Deine Verwirrung zeigte sich offen auf deinem Gesicht, doch Sebastian blickte noch einmal vielsagend nach oben. Als du seinem Blick nun folgtest, bemerktest du auch, worauf er eigentlich hinauswollte. Direkt über euch beiden baumelte ein Mistelzweig, um den eine große rote Schleife gewunden war. Ein Mistelzweig... 

War das sein Ernst? Dir schossen tausend Fragen dieser Art durch den Kopf und nicht einmal, weil Sebastian Michaelis kein Adeliger, sondern bloß ein Butler war und somit selbstverständlich jemand, der es unter anderen Umständen niemals wagen würde, einen Kuss von einer adeligen Dame wie dir zu erbitten! Allein die Vorstellung war absurd, völlig undenkbar und abwegig. Sebastian wusste das doch sicherlich ohne jede Frage auch!  
Tonlos öffnetest du den Mund und brachtest doch keinen Ton heraus. Wieder rettete der wortgewandte Butler dich, dessen Augen im warmen Kerzenschein tatsächlich tiefrot aussahen. Waren sich nicht eher so kastanienbraun? Das musstest du dir einbilden, doch dieses Rot wirkte beinahe dämonisch und gepaart mit dem Lächeln auf des Butlers Zügen schon fast ein wenig unheimlich. 

Es war sein ernst und er sagte das nicht nur, sondern handelte zu deiner völligen Überraschung sogar. Noch ehe du etwas sagen oder gar protestieren konntest, hatte die Hand des Mannes ihren Weg in deinen Rücken gefunden, sodass er dich an sich heranziehen konnte. Die andere, freie Hand hatte Sebastian an dein Kinn gelegt, um dieses zu heben, sodass du seinem intensiven, durchdringenden Blick nicht mehr ausweichen konntest.   
Du hättest es auch dann nicht gekonnt, hätte er dich nicht festgehalten. Allein der Blick aus diesen mysteriösen Augen hätte genügt, damit du sofort vergessen hättest, wo du warst und dass du gehen könntest. Ein wenig schien es dir, als könnte der Butler mit diesen Augen durch dich hindurchsehen und in dich hinein bis auf den Abgrund deiner Seele.   
Ob der Earl sich auch so fühlte, wenn er mit Sebastian sprach, ging es dir absurderweise durch den Kopf. Doch es erinnerte dich auch an dein eigentliches Ziel: Du wolltest mit dem Earl sprechen! Beinahe hättest du dir innerlich wieder vor die Stirn geschlagen. War das denn so wichtig? Worüber wolltest du denn mit ihm sprechen? Lizzy? Es war nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass er dann erzürnte und womöglich ginge. Sah man davon ab, dass du das nicht wolltest, würde es dem Ruf deiner Familie immens schaden, wenn ein so mächtiger Earl wie Earl Phantomhive wütend dein Fest verließ. 

An diesem Punkt endeten deine Überlegungen abrupt. Der Butler, den du in deinen Überlegungen nicht bedacht hattest, unterbrach sie in nur einem Sekundenbruchteil. Warm legten sich seine Lippen auf deine und als du verstandest, was hier gerade geschah, weiteten sich deine Augen vor Schreck.  
Nicht, dass du Sebastian nicht attraktiv und anziehend fändest – das war er, sehr sogar! - doch trotz seines Hinweises auf den Mistelzweig, der über euch baumelte, hättest du nie im Leben damit gerechnet, dass er, ein Butler eines hohen Hauses, sich erdreisten könnte, dich tatsächlich zu küssen – Mistelzweig hin, Mistelzweig her. Ganz offenkundig hattest du ihn falsch eingeschätzt und wäre dein Kopf nicht schlagartig wie leer gefegt gewesen, hättest du dich womöglich gefragt, wieso er es riskierte, dich zu küssen und ob ihm nicht klar war, welche Folgen dies für ihn haben könnte.

Eisige und heiße Schauer wechselten sich ab und durchfuhren dich, dass es dich schauderte und dir gleichzeitig heiße Röte in die Wangen trieb. So hattest du dich noch nie gefühlt, nicht einmal ansatzweise. In deinem Bauch schien ein ganzer Schwarm Schmetterlinge aufgestoben zu sein, der nun wild herumflatterte und dich ganz unruhig machte.   
Als Sebastian den Kuss löste, stockte dir noch immer der Atem. Sein Kuss war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes atemberaubend gewesen. Nicht, wie du es dir immer vorgestellt hattest. Ein bloßes Lippen aufeinander pressen – nein, ein richtiger Kuss, der einen ganz schwindelig werden ließ und die Sinne verwirrte. Ganz wie in den romantischen Büchern, von denen auch du schon das eine oder andere gelesen hattest. Eigentlich sogar besser, denn so benebelt und wie aus einer anderen Welt du dich fühltest, war es unglaublich, dass es wirklich Jeder so erlebte.

Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die doch am Ende nur wenige Sekunden andauerte, fandest du deine Sprache wieder. „Sebastian...“, begannst du noch immer etwas atemlos. Ganz anders als du, die du dich völlig aufgewühlt und ganz aus der Fassung gebracht fühltest, wirkte der Butler absolut ruhig und gelassen. Er war die Selbstbeherrschung in Person, wenngleich sein selbstzufriedenes und siegessicheres Schmunzeln verriet, dass du dir diesen unglaublichen Kuss nicht eingebildet hattest.  
„Shh...“ Er legte den Zeigefinger auf deine Lippen und brachte dich zum Schweigen, noch ehe du wirklich etwas gesagt hattest und der Blick, den ihr tauschtet, sagte ohnehin genug, sodass es auch keiner Worte bedurfte.  
Nie hättest du gedacht, dass an dem kitschigen Spruch 'Ein Kuss sagt mehr als tausend Worte' tatsächlich etwas dran sein könnte. Hätte man dich noch vor wenigen Minuten gefragt, hättest du es als hübsche Metapher abgetan, doch nun sahst du das anders. Sebastian Michaelis' Kuss hatte dein Weltbild in einigen Ebenen gründlich erschüttert und zwar durch und durch auf eine gute Weise, wie du fandest.

Eine ganze Weile standet ihr nur voreinander und saht einander in die Augen. Du fielst förmlich in die roten Iridien des Butlers, nicht ahnend, dass deine Überlegung, dass er einfach teuflisch gut aussah und diese Augen dies nur unterstrichen, der Wahrheit näher kam, als du dir jemals erträumen ließest.   
„Nun, meine Schöne...“ Sebastian warf einen Blick über die Schulter und seufzte leise, ehe er in bedauerndem Tonfall fortfuhr: „Mir scheint, mein junger Herr möchte gehen.“ Nur kurz verschwand das Lächeln von seinen Lippen. „Ich hoffe auf unser baldiges Wiedersehen, Milady.“ Formvollendet verbeugte er sich vor dir als wäre nichts gewesen und als hätte es diesen Kuss zwischen euch nicht gegeben. Für einen Augenblick kamen dir Zweifel, ob es für ihn wirklich nur irgendein Kuss gewesen sein könnte, den er unter einem Mistelzweig gab, doch dann wäre er das Risiko seinen Job zu verlieren, dafür wohl kaum eingegangen.  
Unsicher sahst du ihm nach, kaum noch im Stande die Worte „Das wäre sehr schön“, zu murmeln und dabei mit der roten Schleife, die über deinem Kopf baumelte, um die Wette zu leuchten.

Du ahntest ja nicht, dass der Earl euch gesehen hatte und nur allein deshalb jetzt den Wunsch verspürte, zu gehen. Und noch weniger ahntest du, dass Sebastian Michaelis, ein Teufel, tatsächlich ein Auge auf dich, einen Menschen geworfen hatte und nicht nur auf deine Seele. Bemerkenswert, beachtete man, dass er in den meisten Menschen nur dies sah: Eine Seele, die man verschlingen konnte. Doch du hattest etwas verändert, ihn verändert, ganz ohne es zu wissen.  
Wenn du es auch nicht ahntest, der Earl tat es und es ärgerte ihn. Nicht, weil er fürchtete, der Teufel könne ihren Pakt brechen, sondern weil er um dich fürchtete und darum, dass dich der teuflische Butler in seine dunklen Fänge zöge, ehe er dir den Antrag machen konnte, von dem er sich eine Zusage erhoffte.


End file.
